Uzumaki: Trochę Inna Historia
by TamashiNoInton
Summary: Bracia Uzumaki od urodzenia mieli pecha. Najpierw w młodszym bliźniaku zapieczętowany został najpotężniejszy Bijuu. Potem starszy obudził moc zapomnianą przez świat shinobi. Jak potoczy się życie obu braci i co na nich czeka... Disclaimer: Postacie z głównego kanonu i inne elementy wykorzystywane w tej historii są własnością Masashiego Kishimoto.
1. Prolouge

Mały blondynek około 6 lat, biegł przez wioskę. Był cały brudny i posiniaczony, jego biała koszulka była porozcinaną i czerwona w kilku miejscach gdzie błoto mieszało się z krwią.  
Chłopczyk skręcił w ślepą uliczkę, a za nim wbiegło 3 uczniów akademii. Mały potknął się o wystający kamień i upadł. Jego prześladowcy wykorzystali go i zaczęli go kopać gdy leżał i okładać pięściami. Nie obchodziło ich czy chłopak umrze, czy nie. Obchodziła ich tylko ta „zabawa".  
Blondynek był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania więc nauczył się co robić aby nie odczuwać bólu. Lecz jego organizm mówił co innego. Jego oczy same się już zamykały i nie mógł tego stłumić. Będąc już na granicy świadomości ujrzał kogoś.  
-Zostawcie go, gnojki-odezwał się „ktoś" głosem który zmroził całą trójkę.  
-Bo co nam zrobisz knypku-odezwał się w jego stronę najodważniejszy z oprawców blondynka.  
-Pytasz co…Może piękna kwaterka na cmentarzu wystarczy, co wy na to-spojrzał na nich swoimi fioletowymi oczami. Wzrok jego był jak u dzikiego zwierzęcia któremu zabrano jedzenie z przed nosa.  
Starsze dzieciaki wystraszyły się tego widoku i uciekły. Przybysz podszedł do chłopczyka i pomógł mu wstać.  
-Jak się nazywasz?-patrzył na pobitego chłopaka z lekkim uśmiechem.  
-N…Naruto Uzumaki – powiedział cicho tracąc przytomność. Uśmiechnął się tylko i czerwonowłosy odniósł chłopaka do jedynej osoby która nie darzyła blondynka nienawiścią, Iruki Umino, sensei'a w akademii ninja w Konoha. Po około półgodziny taszczenia chłopaka na plecach dotarli pod dom chunina. Fioletowooki zapukał.  
Drzwi otworzył im wcześniej wspomniany sensei.  
-Cześć Kazuo co s… co mu się stało-spytał chunin pomagając wnieść blondynka do domu.  
-A jakichś trzech gnojków z akademii go napadło- odezwał się czerwonowłosy, kładąc blondynka na kanapie na kanapie w salonie.  
-Iruka powinieneś go lepiej pilnować, prawie go tam zatłukli-powiedział wchodząc do kuchni za brunetem. W kuchni Iruka przygotował im herbatę i usiedli przy stole.  
-Wiem wiem ale nie zawsze mogę go pilnować wiesz jak jest misje itp.-powiedział Umino i wyszedł na moment z kuchni i wrócił z jakimś kawałkiem papieru i podsunął go Kazuo pod nos.  
-Co to jest?  
-Aplikacja do Akademii Ninja i żadnych ale. Musisz skończyć Akademie aby zostać Geninem – chunin zmierzył groźnym wzrokiem czerwonowłosego, na co mały tylko przewrócił oczami.  
-No dobra daj mi długopis – fioletowooki zaczął wypełniać formularz zgłoszeniowy. Po tym jak skończył wstał od stołu.  
-Nie marudź potem że będę miał za wysokie wyniki jak na te roczniki-powiedział i wyszedł z domu Iruki i skierował się w swoje ulubione miejsce na głowę Czwartego Hokage.  
Położył się tam i patrzył w niebo. Dopiero w nocy skierował się w stronę domu który zresztą znajdował się na tej górze.  
Będąc już w domu poszedł do salonu i walnął się na kanapę. Patrzył na wioskę przez dużą przeszkloną ścianę. Po chwili usnął.

no to co wy ludziska na to może nie pierwszorzędny pomysł ale jakoś musiałem zacząć  
tak więc zaczynam pisać dalej postaram się dodawać notki 3-4 razy a jak nie wyjdzie to raz w tygodniu. a i komentujcie bo chcę wiedzieć czy historia wam się podoba. A co do błędów już mi ktoś je wytykał więc tego proszę w miarę kulturalnie jak musicie narzekajcie na mnie. miłej nocy.


	2. Chapter 1

7 lat później  
Akademia Ninja w Konoha, dwóch chłopców związanych siedziało na środku klasy.  
-Naruto, Kazuo znowu taki numer wycinacie zamiast być na lekcjach… co ja mam z wami zrobić-patrzył na nich obu, obaj zawsze oblewali egzaminy. Jeśli chodzi o blondyna to Iruka po prostu się martwił, ale żeby czerwonowłosy nie zdawał z doskonałymi ocenami to była dopiero zagadka.  
-Teraz za kare… wszyscy mają wykonać Henge No Jutsu nawet ci którzy zaliczyli je wcześniej - powiedział z podłą miną w stronę klasy, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko długi jęk. Iruka zaczął wywoływać uczniów po kolei. Najpierw wystąpiła Sakura Haruno. Różowowłosa dziewczyna która cały czas latała za Sasuke, rzekomym geniuszem w akademii i rywalem Naruto. Wykonała jutsu i zamieniła się w sensei'a po czym wstąpiła z powrotem do szeregu. Następnie wywołany został Uchiha. Czarnowłosy także wykonał jutsu bez zarzutu. No i nadeszła kolei Naruto. Też udało mu się wykonać jutsu, tylko że zamienił się w seksowną nastoletnią blondynkę, która była nago. Iruka widząc to dostał krwotoku z nosa, a Naruto wracając do swej formy śmiał się z reakcji sensei'a. Iruka jeszcze opierniczył Naruto i przyszła kolei Kazuo. Ten też wykonał jutsu jednak on zamienił się w średniej wielkości lisa z 9-cioma ogonami, czym nieziemsko przeraził Irukę.  
-Uzumaki co to ma znaczyć, mówiłem że tak nie wolno a zwłaszcza w tę formę-powiedział drapiąc się z tyłu w głowę. Po chwili jego oczy uchwyciły groźny wzrok Kazuo.  
-Sensei… razem z Naruto wiemy o wszystkim, o rodzicach i o tym co wydarzyło się 12 lat temu-powiedział fioletowooki a Chunin słysząc to zbladł. Po tym kazał wszystkim usiąść w ławkach. Resztę lekcji Naruto razem z bratem myli twarze Hokage wyryte w górze koło wioski, które pomalowali(wcześniejszy numer o którym mówił Iruka). Umino pilnował obu braci gdy myli pomnik.  
-Chłopcy jak skończycie to postawie wam ramen co wy na to – Naruto jeszcze coś wrzasnął a Kazuo już kończył swoją część pracy.  
-no to są świetne marzenia. Dobra ja muszę wracać do pracy. Cześć – iruka poszedł w stronę akademii za to chłopcy po skończonym posiłku udali się na pole treningowe nr.44 czyli do słynnego Lasu Śmierci.  
Będąc już przed polem zauważyli znak mówiący"wchodzisz na własne ryzyko" a pod spodem"cywilom wstęp wzbroniony"  
-nii-san nie powinniśmy tu wchodzić- odezwał się cicho naruto.  
-nie marudź idziemy-wciągnął za sobą brata i szli aż do środka pola treningowego i tam zaczęli kopać dziurę w ziemi. Gdy byli 7 metrów pod ziemia Naruto wykonał Kage Bunshin i klony zaczęły kopać a inne wyszły z kryjówki i przynosiły drewno. Chłopcy pracowali tak przez 3dni.  
W tym czasie udało im się tak odpicować kryjówkę że wyglądała jak normalny dom. Były tam łóżka stoły kuchnia, a nawet prąd udało im się załatwić, chodź to była tajemnica Kazuo jak to zrobił.  
Po skończonej pracy przynieśli trochę rzeczy do kryjówki i tam trenowali razem przed egzaminem na genina. Opanowali wiele rożnych jutsu, ale także ich taijutsu się poprawiło ale to nie było jednak najważniejsze.  
Naruto dogadał się z Kyubim i zaprzyjaźnili się oraz współpracowali ze sobą na treningach.  
Przyszedł dzień egzaminu. Chłopcy stawili się na czas w akademii i czekali w kolejce aż wywołają ich aby weszli do sali.  
-Uzumaki Kazuo i Naruto wchodzicie razem-zawołał jakiś facet na co obaj bracia wstali i weszli da sali. Tam przy biurku siedział Iruka, Mizuki i dziadunio Sandaime.  
-dobrze wykonajcie Bunshin no jutsu – powiedział iruka a obaj chłopcy wykonali pieczęć.  
-kage bunshin no jutsu- krzyknęli obaj jednocześnie i w sali było pełno ich kopii.  
-chłopcy prosiliśmy o inne jutsu wykonajcie poprawne-odezwał się iruka na co Kazuo się uśmiechnął i podszedł do niego.  
-obaj razem z Naruto nigdy nie wykonamy normalnej replikacji poprawnie sensei, mamy za dużo chakry wiec zalicz nam to bo to też replikacja- po wykładzie iruka zaliczył chłopcom egzamin a ci wyszli ucieszeni z sali. Zaraz jak wyszli dookoła Kazuo był wianuszek dziewczyn tak jak koło Sasuke.  
Wypytywały go co musiał zrobić jak trudne to było i czy zdał.  
-weź mnie stąd zanim łby pourywam tym dziewczynkom-powiedział gdy przebijał się przez tłum dziewczyn.  
Po chwili udało im się wyjść i szybko udali się w stronę drzewa w którym zrobili tunel do kryjówki, gdzie zresztą zmierzali.  
W kryjówce Kazuo robił duże pomieszczenie a nawet wielkie jak nawet na standardy wioski w liściu.  
-Nii-san co robisz tam-spytał Naruto wcinając Ramen w kuchni.  
-miejsce na bibliotekę naszego klanu i tej z wioski liścia, nie przepuszczę okazji nauczenia się technik naszego klanu i tych z wioski liścia, a w ten sposób nie będziemy musieli chodzić do bibliotek z których cię wyrzucają-powiedział a Naruto spuścił głowę. Kazuo podszedł do niego i klepnął go w ramię- Kurama wcale nie jest taka zła, kiedyś znajdziemy sposób żeby ją uwolnić-uśmiechnął się do blondyna na co ten odpowiedział mu tym samym.  
-dobra idę do dziadunia po parę rzeczy i pozwolenie dostępu do biblioteki-powiedział fioletowooki i udał się jednym z tuneli do rezydencji hokage. Będąc już w budynku otrzymywał spojrzenia takie jak Naruto pełne nienawiści i strachu lecz mało go to obchodziło. Będąc pod drzwiami zapukał mocno w drzwi. Gdy usłyszał zaproszenie wszedł do środka i ukłonił się lekko.  
-Hokage-sama czy mogę otrzymać pozwolenie na wgląd do twojej biblioteki technik-to o co poprosił czerwonowłosy zdziwiło Sarutobiego ale pomyślał ze nie szkodzi aby sobie obejrzał kilka zwojów więc wziął długopis do ręki i po chwili wręczył kartkę z pozwoleniem chłopakowi i powiedział gdzie ma iść a ten tylko się ukłonił i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.  
Gdy był pod drzwiami pokazał pozwolenie i wszedł do środka. Biblioteka nie była duża ale wystarczająca aby się ukryć,  
Kazuo zaczął na podłodze rysować coś przez całą bibliotekę. Gdy skończył złożył ręce w znak tygrysa.  
-Fuinjutsu:kopiująca pieczęć przeniesienia-powiedział a wszystkie szafki i ich zawartość podwoiła się i po chwili znikła, zostawiając oryginały na miejscu.  
Kazuo przeniósł wszystko do wcześniej przygotowanego pomieszczenia w kryjówce. Po wykonaniu tego jutsu opadł na ziemię i dyszał ciężko ale uśmiechał się dokonał tego czego chciał, miał kopię biblioteki Hokage w domu. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Naruto i rozglądnął się dookoła i uśmiechnął się.  
-czyli widzę że ci się udało skopiować bibliotekę Hokage nieźle, teraz nie musimy chodzić do bibliotek-powiedział Naruto i miał racje, już nikt ich nie wyrzuci z biblioteki ani z innego miejsca. Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie i poszli po chwili do swoich pokojów.


	3. Chapter 2

Dzień po numerze z biblioteką Hokage

Chłopcy zmierzali w stronę Ichiraku Ramen, jedynego miejsca gdzie ich nie nienawidzono. Gdy weszli do środka od razu dano im po misce ich ulubionego dania które zaczęli wcinać. Po 10 minutach obaj skończyli swoje dania i ruszyli w stronę akademii.  
-Po co mamy iść dziś do akademii-spytał Naruto na co Kazuo tylko zrobił facepalma.  
-Przydzielają nas do drużyn młotku, i miej nadzieje abyśmy byli w taj samej drużynie-powiedział fioletowooki i nim się spostrzegli byli już pod akademią. Weszli na korytarz i zaraz zatrzymał ich jeden z rodziców kogoś z ich klasy.  
-Nigdzie nie pójdziecie demony-powiedział starszy facet z wściekłą miną, która zaraz zniknęła gdy zobaczył że czerwonowłosy trzyma rękę na jego klatce piersiowej.  
- **Fuinjutsu:Yakusei Fuin***-mężczyzna upadł na ziemię nie mogąc się ruszyć a jego twarz była wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu.  
-Jesteście niczym więcej… niż demonami, Yondaime spieprzył robotę… nie zabijając was…-powiedział mężczyzna siłując się z powstrzymującą go pieczęcią i zdołał tylko wydusić z siebie parę słów na temat Naruto o tym że to on jest Kyubim.  
-Właśnie złamałeś jedno z praw które ustanowił Sandaime karą za złamanie go jest… ŚMIERĆ-powiedział to z naciskiem na ostatnie, i właśnie w tym momencie weszło dwóch Anbu, którzy „odeskortowali" miłego pana ku jego przeznaczeniu. Po chwili byli już w sali i zajęli swoje miejsca. Połowa dziewczyn gapiła się na Sasuke a druga połowa na braci Uzumakich, co było rzadkością.  
A powodem tej zmiany był wygląd blondyna. Ubrany był w dopasowaną do jego sylwetki, brązową kurtkę z futrem na kołnierzu(jak Kiba na swoim kapturze). Następnie czarne spodnie shinobi i oczywiście pomarańczowy podkoszulek. Wystarczyło zmienić wygląd i już dziewczyny oglądają się za Naruto. Po kilku minutach pisków dziewczyn i innych pogaduszek wszedł do klasy Iruka.  
-Proszę o ciszę, gratuluję wszystkim zdania egzaminu. Teraz odczytam drużyny na ten rok…-powiedział Iruka i zaczął coś mówić dalej, Kazuo nie przykuwał za bardzo uwagi do tego co Iruka mówił do pewnej chwili.  
-Team 7 wyjątkowo będzie składał się z czterech osób osoby te, to, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto i Uzumaki Kazuo.  
Team 8 Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino.  
Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji.  
No i to by było na tyle czekajcie na swoich sensei'ów i powodzenia. – powiedział Iruka i wyszedł z klasy zostawiając wszystkich świeżo upieczonych geninów.  
Naruto był oblegany przez fanki tak jak i jego brat, za to Sasuke był jednocześnie wściekły jaki i szczęśliwy że nikt nie zawracał mu głowy. Czerwonowłosy pociągnął brata na stronę.  
-Naruto widzisz tą Hyuge jak jej było… – powiedział Kazuo pokazując mu oczami w którą stronę ma patrzeć.  
-Chodzi ci o Hinatę, co z nią – patrzył w stronę białookiej co sprawiło iż na jej policzki wstąpiły czerwone jak dojrzałe jabłko rumieńce.  
-Zaproś ją gdzieś na randkę czy coś, założę się o ramen że jest w tobie zakochana – powiedział mu to wszystko na ucho na co on lekko się zarumienił i tylko kiwnął głową że rozumie.  
Po chwili blondyn podszedł do Hinaty i po chwili dziewczyna zemdlała. Naruto siedział przy niej i szeroko się uśmiechał jak to miał w zwyczaju. Kazuo tylko pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do niego i zajął swoje miejsce. a zaraz jakaś dziewczyna z ich klasy podbiegła do niego.  
-Hej Kazuo-kun mam małe pytanko…-dziewczyna wyraźnie się denerwowała i lekko rumieniła co chłopak zauważył od razu.  
-Słucham Yukiho coś się stało, denerwujesz się – powiedział udając że nie wie o co chodzi dziewczynie.  
- Yyy… może troszkę ale nie o to chodzi bo ja bym chciała…. żebyś się ze mną umówił – Z każdym słowem wydobywającym się z jej ust, rumieniec przybierał coraz to nowsze odcienie czerwieni. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej i położył rękę na jej głowie.  
-Jeśli chcesz możemy się przejść gdzieś razem ale… raczej jako przyjaciele po prostu nie jesteś w moim typie – patrzył dziewczynie w oczy z lekko zmartwioną miną i smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Aha… rozumiem dziękuję że dałeś mi to powiedzieć-uśmiechnęła się i malutka łza spłynęła po jej policzku.  
Kazuo widząc to otarł tą łzę i uśmiechnął się.  
-Ale jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza to możemy zawsze gdzieś wyskoczyć jako przyjaciele, wiesz tam w świecie jest wielu facetów musisz tylko znaleźć tego właściwego a na pewno ktoś taki się znajdzie-powiedział głaszcząc ją po głowie i uśmiechając się do niej tak jak Naruto zwykle do wszystkich, teraz było dopiero widać że są rodzeństwem.  
-Arigato Kazuo-kun – uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do niego. Reszta dziewczyn przysłuchująca się temu uśmiechnęła się tylko a niektóre uroniły łzę. Wszystkie dziewczyny nie miały za złe czerwonowłosemu, gdy odrzucał ich wyznania miłosne. Robił to w taki sposób że za każdym razem zyskiwał przyjaciela.  
Za to w tej kwestii Sasuke był strasznym gburem. Dziewczyny które nie były ślepo zapatrzone w niego, jak Ino czy Sakura, z pewnością powiedziałby że wolałyby brata Naruto niż Uchihe.  
Lecz wracając do sprawy. Team 7 czekał na swojego sensei'a, który spóźniał się już dwie godziny. Naruto nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu i planował zasadzkę na sensei'a.  
Gdy tylko Naruto brał gąbkę odezwał się jego brat.  
-Naruto przestań, z tego co wiem to nasz ojciec uczył tego jonina więc się zachowuj-powiedział spokojnie czerwonowłosy, a Sasuke patrzył na niego z zazdrością w oczach i czymś jeszcze o czym sam ciągle nie wiedział.  
Czekali jeszcze jakieś 20 minut i wcześniej wspomniany jonin wreszcie się pokazał.  
-Cześć jestem Hatake Kakashi, będę waszym sensei'em od dziś. Za 20 minut czekam na was na dachu-powiedział i zniknął w kłębie dymu.  
Różowowłosa podeszła do swej „miłości" i przytuliła go.  
-Sasuke-kun może przejdziemy się gdzieś razem? – lipiła w niego jak w święty obrazek.  
-Spadaj jesteś irytująca – powiedział czarnowłosy i odepchnął ją od siebie. Po 20 minutach jak wcześniej umówili się z sensei'em byli na miejscu. Kakashi stał oparty o barierkę na skraju dachu.  
-No jesteście, więc powiedzcie coś o sobie, co lubicie czego nie, marzenia itd.-Srebrnowłosy patrzył swoim okiem na resztę obecnych osób.  
-Może ty zacznij – wskazał na różowowłosą.  
-Jestem Sakura Haruno…(przedstawili się tak jak w oryginalnej fabule anime).  
-Teraz ty czerwony-powiedział cyklop zwracając się w stronę brata Naruto.  
-Kazuo Uzumaki, lubię ramen, treningi i Fuinjutsu. Nie lubię dziewczyn, które uganiają się za chłopakami tylko dlatego że jest ładny i coś umie, a nie dlatego kim jest.  
Nie lubię też jak ktoś się spóźnia na umówione  
spotkania – tu posłał Kakashiemu mordercze spojrzenie – Co do Hobby to gromadzenie zapisek o klanie Uzumakich i wynajdywanie nowych pieczęci. Mam także dwa marzenia, Odbudować Uzushiogakure i zostać świetnym shinobi jak tata – po tym spojrzał w stronę góry na której były wyryte twarze Hokage.  
‚Sensei masz naprawdę ciekawe dzieci' powiedział do siebie w myślach Kakashi po czym sam spojrzał w niebo.  
-No to spotykamy się jutro na polu treningowym nr.3 tam odbędzie się test przetrwania i tam zdecydujemy czy zostaniecie geninami – powiedział spokojnie jednooki, na co różowowłosa zerwała się z miejsca.  
-Jak to zdecydujemy, to po co zdawaliśmy egzaminy w  
akademii – patrzyła na srebrnowłosego, mając tak wielkie oczy że wyglądało to jakby zaraz miały jej one wypaść.  
-Egzaminy były po to aby wybrać tych co nadają się na geninów, a to czy nimi zostaniecie zależy od prowadzącego was Jonina czyli w tym wypadku mnie.  
Dobra przyjdźcie o 5 rano i nie jedzcie śniadania – powiedział Hatake, po czym zniknął w kłębie dymu zostawiając przerażoną drużynę na dachu budynku do którego mogą wrócić po wydaniu wyroku na „dniu sądnym".  
-Dobra to do jutra wam – powiedział Kazuo i z uśmiechem odszedł w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.  
"Sensei zobaczysz zdam ten i pokaże ci że jestem tak samo zdolnym shinobim jak tata. Tylko poczekaj"…

*Yakusei Fuin – pieczęć pozwalająca unieruchomić przeciwnika Im bardziej ofiara tego jutsu się szarpie tym bardziej ją ona unieruchamia(czytaj bardziej boli)

Dobra mamy drugi rozdział napisany i to tyle na ten tydzień. W przyszłym tygodniu może w środę coś wrzucę. Dalej nie wiem jak robi się opisy obrazków w galerii więc wrzucę też notkę na temat bohaterów. Miłego weekendu i tam kolorowych koszmarów.


	4. Chapter 3

Tym razem notka krótka ponieważ…. a po prostu krótka i tyle  
—-

Główna ulica Konohagakure no sato

Czerwonowłosy szedł do miejsca gdzie umówił się z Yukiho. Patrząc w chmury myślał o tym jakby to było mieć rodziców, jakby życie jego i Naruto wyglądało gdyby Minato i Kushina nie zginęli. Rozmyślania chłopaka przewał głośny dziewczęcy krzyk. Kazuo od razu rozpoznał ten głos była to Yukiho. Natychmiast wyskoczył na dach pobliskiego budynku i pędził w stronę miejsca spotkania z brązowowłosą. Po chwili biegu zauważył że nikogo tam niema. Kątem oka dostrzegł coś błyszczącego się w krzakach. Zaciekawiony sięgnął ręką w stronę tego obiektu by po chwili warknąć wściekle. Przedmiot który trzymał w ręce, ten który wywołał taką reakcję u niego był niczym innym jak hitai-ate z Kumogakure. Wściekły chłopak popędził za porywaczami, których chakry wyczuł na skraju wioski. Pozostał w ukryciu do pewnego momentu gdy rozgniewany zapomniał o wszystkich zasadach shinobi, wyskoczył na swoich przeciwników. Ci uśmiechając się tylko zwycięsko rzucili w niego serie kunai i złożyli kilka pieczęci.  
- **Shuriken Kage Bunshin** – wykrzyknął jeden z porywaczy brunetki i zamiast 13 kunai leciało w jego stronę 130. Widząc to wiedział że niema szans na ucieczkę tylko w duchu przeprosił Naruto że nie będzie mógł być z nim dłużej, oraz Yukiho że nie był w stanie jej uratować.  
-Gomennasai minna – zdążył cicho powiedzieć pod nosem i zauważyć przerażony wzrok Yukiho. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały wszystko wydawało się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. On widział jak dziewczyna z łzami w oczach krzyczy coś i wyciąga rękę do niego, za to ona widziała uśmiechniętego chłopaka mówiącego coś. Żadne z nich nie słyszało dokładnych słów lecz oboje wiedzieli co chcą sobie przekazać. Potem już tylko było słychać eksplozję.

Drużyna 8 właśnie wracała z misji poza wioską. Zwykła misja rangi D. Nic wielkiego jakieś oranie pola dla rolnika z poza wioski. Szli spokojnie ścieżką prowadzącą do Konohy.  
-Sensei czemu musimy robić te nudne misje – powiedział Kiba wlokąc się za Hinatą i Kurenai. Już miał zacząć coś jeszcze dopowiadać na temat tych misji, lecz gdy spotkał wzrok swojej joninki prowadzącej, od razu się zamknął.  
-Kiba-kun… mam ci przypomnieć po co są te misję – każde słowo które Karmazynowooka wypowiadała brzmiało jak miłe słowa do małego dziecka. Jednak Kiba wiedział jaka groźba kryła się za nimi. Panna Yuuhi była miłą osobą lecz każdy wiedział o niej jedno, że jeśli zalezie jej za skórę to gorzko tego ten ktoś pożałuję.  
-Sensei ile jeszcze drogi do w….-wypowiedź Shino przerwała eksplozja jakieś 200 metrów od nich po ich prawej stronie.  
-Hinata sprawdź co sie tam dzieję – powiedziała szybko Kurenai a granatowowłosa złożyła kilka pieczęci i jej oczy aktywowały jej klanowe Doujutsu.  
-Tam jest jakiś chłopak jest poważnie ranny ale nie widzę żadnych śladów innych ninja – powiedziała i cała drużyna ruszyła na miejsce zdarzenia.

Chłopak leżał tam na ziemi w niewielkim kraterze utworzonym przez eksplozję. Każdy jego oddech sprawiał mu ból i czuł jak krew powolutku ucieka z niego. Jego wzrok powoli zachodził mgłą. Usłyszał jakieś głosy obok siebie i widział niewyraźne kształty. Coś do siebie mówili a po chwili chłopak stracił przytomność….

—-  
Jutsu użyte w notce  
Shuriken Kage Bunshin – technika ta pozwala na replikację wyrzuconych w stronę przeciwnika narzędzi ninja. Ilość replikacji zależy od ilości użytej chakry w trakcie wykonywania Jutsu


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Postacie z orginalnego Kanonu są własnością Masashiego Kishimoto i nikogo innego.

* * *

Gabinet Sandaime Hokage

-Drużyna 8 melduje się, misja została wykonana ale mamy także ważny raport – powiedziała joninka czym przykuła uwagę Hiruzena.  
- Mów Kurenai co się stało – powiedział staruszek i patrzył uważnie na nią.

FLASHBACK  
Drużyna 8 po kilku sekundach, dobiegła na miejsce eksplozji. To co zobaczyli wstrząsnęło nimi wszystkimi. Zobaczyli w kraterze chłopaka z czerwonymi włosami. w którego ciało było wbite 30 noży kunai a dookoła chłopaka była ciecz koloru jego włosów. Kurenai podeszła do niego i sprawdziła funkcje życiowe.  
-To cud że on żyje po takich obrażeniach, pomóżcie mi powyciągać te kunai'e – powiedziała Yuuhi i gdy zaczęli to robić nagle Hinata zakryła dłońmi usta swoje w geście przerażenia.  
-To jest przecież… – zaczęła mówić przerażonym głosem jakby widziała ducha.  
-Znasz go Hinata – spytała się jej sensei.  
-Hai, on jest bratem Naruto – powiedziała już trochę spokojniej ale nadal była roztrzęsiona.  
-Szybko! Bierzemy go do szpitala – zarządziła Kurenai i wszyscy pobiegli najszybciej jak mogli do szpitala w Konosze gdzie oddali Kazuo pod opiekę lekarzy.  
KONIEC FLASHBACK'A

-To niepokojące… hmm pójdę z nim porozmawiać a tymczasem…- położył na biurku przed nimi ich wypłatę która była dwa razy większa niż powinna -Macie tu premię za doprowadzenie Kazuo żywego – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, po czym wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
-Hokage-sama idziesz z nim porozmawiać osobiście? – spytała się staruszka, młoda Hyuga.  
-Tak, a teraz pozwólcie że się oddalę, rozejść się – powiedział Sandaime i wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu, a za nim drużyna 8.

* * *

Chłopak leżał nieprzytomny w sali w szpitalu. Był w izolatce, ze względu na zachowanie mieszkańców wioski wobec niego i jego brata. Owy brat właśnie siedział obok niego na krześle i miał zamknięte oczy. Był w swojej podświadomości. Rozmawiał z Kuramą pierwszy raz od miesiąca.  
-Cześć Futrzaku, możesz coś zrobić żeby mój brat się obudził? – stał przed klatką Kyubiego i patrzył w wielkie czerwone oczy lisa.  
**-Heh dzieciaku zawsze przychodzisz jak masz sprawę prawda? Mógłbyś czasem wpaść po prostu pogadać, nudno tu strasznie – powiedział dziewięcioogoniasty siedząc w swojej klatce.**  
-Tak oczywiście po twojej ostatniej sugestii że mam brudne myśli nie miałem ochoty rozmawiać - powiedział siadając na podłodze obrażony.  
**- Mały… jesteśmy w ścieku – powiedział ironicznie Kyubi na co Naruto tylko zaśmiał się niewinnie -No to słuchaj dam ci porozmawiać z bratem teraz ale masz mi zmienić wystrój tego miejsca w zamian – zażądał Futrzak, na co Naruto tylko przytaknął. **  
W tym momencie w podświadomości Naruto pojawił się jego brat.  
-Naruto po co mnie tu znowu wciągasz jestem zajęty – powiedział spokojnie patrząc na blondyna.  
- Powiesz mi co ci się stało, wszyscy się martwią o ciebie, niektórzy kartki poprzynosili – powiedział niebieskooki i się uśmiechnął lekko. Na co Kazuo spojrzał na niego.  
-Jutro się obudzę nie bój się, a i pójdź po dziadunia mam mu coś do powiedzenia – skończył swoją wypowiedź i zniknął, zostawiając blondyna samego z Kyubim.  
-Dobra Kyubi zaraz ci załatwię ten wystrój nowy – powiedział i otworzył oczy. Po czym wyszedł z pokoju szpitalnego.

* * *

Dzień po porwaniu Yukiho

W Szpitalnym pokoju leżał na łóżku czerwonowłosy 13-to latek, a obok niego na krześle siedział Sandaime Hokage. Staruszek słuchał tego co mówił nastolatek.  
-Jiji jest gorsza rzecz niż to że ona została porwana… – powiedział Kazuo mając na myśli Yukiho.  
-Co takiego, bo wydaje mi się że nic mnie nie zaskoczy dzisiaj – odpowiedział Hiruzen obserwując co robi chłopak, który w tym momencie sięgnął do szafki i wyciągnął coś z niej. Ścisnął ten przedmiot w ręce po czy przekazał go Sarutobiemu.  
-Najgorsze jest to że zrobili to wyszkoleni jonini z Kumogakure, więc nie możemy nic zrobić bo będzie oznaczać to wojnę – powiedział spokojnie fioletowooki po czym podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.  
-To poważny problem ale przynajmniej wiemy że będzie ona żyć bo po to ją porwali żeby wcielić w szeregi ich Shinobi bo po co innego – powiedział Sandaime i podniósł się z krzesła.  
-Do zobaczenia Jiji – uśmiechnął się Kazuo patrząc na Hokage który odwdzięczył się tym samym.  
-Do zobaczenia mały… a właśnie masz gości wpuścić ich do ciebie? – spojrzał na czerwonowłosego który tylko przytaknął i zaczął patrzeć przez okno.  
- Yo Kazuo nieźle cię urządzono – powiedział wchodząc do sali srebrnowłosy sensei drużyny 7.  
- A weź Kakashi mogło być gorzej – powiedział spokojnie i patrzył dalej przez okno, z którego widok wychodził na twarz Czwartego.  
-Kto to ci wszystko zrobił – spytała fioletowookiego Haruno. On już miał otworzyć usta, ale zaraz się powstrzymał i uśmiechnął lekko.  
-Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, ale lepiej się już czuję – powiedział spokojnie i znów wyjrzał za okno. Sasuke patrzył na Kazuo jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem, była w nim mieszanka zazdrości i podziwu którego nie miał zamiaru okazywać. Pod bandażami czerwonowłosego pojawiły się plamy tego właśnie koloru.  
-Dobra Sasuke wychodzimy Sakura zostaje, w ramach jej treningu na medic-nin'a – powiedział Kakashi i oddalił się razem z kruczowłosym, a zielonooka patrzyła na czerwonowłosego. Po 10 minutach do sali chłopaka weszła pielęgniarka i uśmiechnęła się do różowowłosej.  
- Sakura-san dobrze że tu jesteś, czy możesz mi pomóc mi zmienić opatrunek Uzumakiemu – powiedziała pielęgniarka i podeszła do fioletowookiego. Miła pani zaczęła rozplątywać bandaże i oczom młodej Haruno ukazały się obrażenia chłopaka. W jego ciele były 30 dziur na, których widok zielonooka zbladła.  
-To cud że żyjesz po takich obrażeniach – powiedziała czerwonowłosemu jego koleżanka z drużyny na co on się uśmiechnął. Ona razem z pielęgniarką zaczęła obwiązywać go znów w bandażach. On uśmiechał się tylko jak czuł ręce dziewczyny na sobie na co ona tylko się rumieniła. Kto wie czemu mu się to podobało, może dlatego że nie miał rodziców i ktoś się nim opiekował, albo że ktoś po prostu się o niego troszczył.  
-Nie cud udało mi się samą chakrą odbić kunaie od narządów wewnętrznych – powiedział na co Sakura tylko oniemiała ‚niesamowite, tak działają tylko jutsu wysokiej rangi' pomyślała różowowłosa.  
- A właśnie, przełożyliśmy trening dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz do zobaczenia Kazuo-kun – powiedziała kunoichi wychodząc z sali w szpitalu.  
- Heh czyli dopiero za tydzień się zabawimy z Kakashim heh, dopiero za tydzień…


	6. Chapter 5

Tydzień po wizycie teamu 7 w szpitalu

RECEPCJA SZPITALA  
Czerwonowłosy wypełniał papiery o wypuszczenie go ze szpitala. Po 10 minutowym użeraniu się z panią z recepcji wyszedł z budynku i szedł w stronę swojego domu. Wlazł na drzewo obok szpitala i wskoczył w dziurę w drzewie, która prowadziła do sieci tuneli wykonanych przez Klony Naruto. Jednak przydatne są te tunele a zwłaszcza że biegną głęboko pod ziemią. Przez jakiś czas wędrował pod ziemią aby znaleźć drogę do domu lecz nie udało mu się. Zawiedziony że nie udało mu się znaleźć dobrego tunelu udał się w stronę wyjścia z tuneli obok Akademii Ninja. Po jakimś czasie udało mu się dotrzeć do wyjścia. W momencie gdy wyszedł zza drzewa zderzył się z kimś. i upadł na tyłek.  
-Ite…uważaj trochę co! – krzyknął na osobę na którą wpadł. Spojrzał w stronę tej osoby którą okazała się być młoda Hyuga.  
-Gomennasai Kazuo-kun – patrzyła na niego troszkę wystraszona reakcją chłopaka. On gdy zauważył kto na niego wpadł uśmiechnął się tylko i wstał, po czym pomógł podnieść się z ziemi dziewczynie.  
-Hinata widziałaś gdzieś mojego brata – tylko przytaknęła i pociągnęła go za sobą do Ichiraku Ramen, gdzie zatrzymała się przed wejściem.  
-Mogłaś mi po prostu powiedzieć gdzie on jest – powiedział i spojrzał na nią, a ona miała spuszczoną głowę. Uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił jej włosy po czym wepchnął ją do knajpki gdzie od razu zauważył białooką.  
-Ohayo Hinata-chan – zawołał chłopak głośno jak to miał w zwyczaju. Zaraz za dziewczyną wszedł czerwonowłosy i zakrył uszy.  
-Nie drzyj paszczy Otouto*, aż uszy bolą jak tak robisz baka – powiedział i zajął miejsce obok Naruto a z drugiej strony miejsce zajęła Hinata. Teuchi wyszedł z zaplecza, gdy zobaczył Kazuo zaraz wyciągnął miskę z gorącym ramenem.  
-Kazuo wypuścili cie z szpitala już? – spytał blondyn, na co fioletowooki tylko przytaknął. Jednak bardziej uwagę niebieskookiego przykuwała młoda Hyuga, która cały czas milczała. Kazuo kończył 4 miskę gdy do budki wszedł jednooki jonin.  
-Kazuo jutro o 5 rano macie być na polu treningowym nr. 3 to narka – skończył mówić i zniknął w kłębię dymu jak to miał w zwyczaju. Czerwonowłosy wstał i zostawił parę młodych geninów, lecz nie dany był mu spokój którego tak pragnął. Zaraz po wyjściu z knajpki usłyszał pisk kilkunastu dziewcząt które zaraz zaczęły biec w jego stronę. Niewiele myśląc chłopak podjął się ucieczki. Za tłumem dziewczyn tylko unosił się dym.  
Po około półgodziny zgubił wreszcie dziewczyny i wylazł na drzewo i tam się zdrzemnął.  
Wstał dopiero o 4 rano i ruszył na umówione pole treningowe i jako pierwszy był tam. Dopiero pół godziny  
później na miejsce dotarła reszta drużyny 7.  
Po 6 godzinach oczekiwania wreszcie na horyzoncie ukazał się sensei.  
Genini jednocześnie wstali  
-SPÓŹNIŁEŚ SIĘ! – wydarli się jednocześnie po czym Kakashi postanowił się nie odzywać.  
-Ok – wyciągnął budzik z plecaka i włączył go po czym wyciągnął 3 dzwonki z kieszeni -Alarm jest ustawiony na 12, waszym zadaniem jest odebranie mi tych dwóch dzwonków przed obiadem. Komu się nie uda nie dostanie obiadu- powiedział Hatake, na co reakcja Naruto była przewidywalna.  
-Co! – krzyknął blondyn.  
-Przywiąże was tam i każe wam patrzeć jak jem – kontynuował srebrnowłosy Jonin. A dla geninów stało się jasne czemu kazał im nie jeść śniadania przed treningiem.  
-Zaraz ale czemu są tylko trzy dzwonki – odezwała się różowowłosa pytającym tonem.  
-Jeśli są tylko 3 to co najmniej jedno z was będzie musiało być związane, ta osoba obleje skoro nie mogło ukończyć misji i odeśle ją do Akademii – cyklop mówił to wszystko z uśmiechem na twarzy jakby miał się cieszyć z nieszczęścia swoich podopiecznych. Zadzwonił dzwoneczkami w ręce po czym znów zabrał głos – Może to być jedno z was albo wszyscy. Możecie używać Shurikenów, nie będziecie w stanie mi ich odebrać jeśli nie będziecie chcieli mnie zabić – skończył swoją wypowiedź właściciel dzwonków.  
-Ale to zbyt niebezpieczne sensei – wydarła się Sakura (to idź do mamy się popłakać xD)  
-Zaczynamy, Gotowi, Start – powiedział Jonin i cała 4 uczniów zniknęła z jego pola widzenia.

* * *

Jakaś sala spotkań

-Co chciałeś wiedzieć, jestem pewien że nie przyszedłeś na herbatkę – powiedział Hokage.  
-Jakim nauczycielem jest Jonin któremu przypisano Naruto i Drużynę 7, czy jest ostry (w sensie jako nauczyciel) – spytał brunet z blizną na twarzy  
-Mówisz o Kakashim martwi cię to? – odpowiedział pytaniem Hiruzen. Iruka położył ręce na stole przy którym siedzieli.  
-Słyszałem o nim niepokojące pogłoski – powiedział bliznowaty będąc wyraźnie zdenerwowanym. Sarutobi sięgnął do kieszeni wewnątrz szaty i wyciągnął z tam tąd zieloną książkę podpisaną ‚Nindo'.  
-To jest lista geninów którzy zdali bądź oblali egzamin Kakashiego – Kage przysunął tą książeczkę w stronę Iruki, który tylko przytaknął i coś wymamrotał pod nosem.  
Chunin otworzył książkę i po chwili przeglądania wytrzeszczył oczy.  
-Niemożliwe! To jeszcze gorsze niż mówią o nim plotki – powiedział Umino trzymając książkę w trzęsącej się ręce.  
-Testy Kakashiego mogą być trochę trudniejsze od innych Joninów – odpowiedział Sarutobi co wcale nie uspokoiło jego rozmówcy.  
-Ale to jest… Nikt nie zdał  
-Tak Kakashi nigdy nie przepuścił żadnej osoby – powiedział Hiruzen trzymając filiżankę z herbatą w ręce – wszyscy oblali…

* * *

-Dobra w pojedynkę nie zdobędziemy ani jednego dzwonka – powiedział czerwonowłosy siedząc po turecku w krzakach z patykiem w ręce – Ej Emo King nie dąsaj się – tu zwrócił się do Uchihy po czym zaczął coś rysować na ziemi -Zrobimy tak….

* * *

-Kakashi-sensei! – Naurto ruszył na Jonina, będąc przy nim wyprowadził lewy prosty który lekko dłonią zatrzymał jego sensei. Następnie kopniak z półobrotu pod którym cyklop kucnął. Kątem oka zauważył lecący w jego stronę kunai, zareagował wyskakując w górę. W tym momęcie Naruto złapał go za nogę, ciągnąc w dół. W tym momencie z krzaków wyleciało 6 shurikenów.  
-Shuriken Kage Bunshin – zawołał czerwonowłosy i zamiast 6 leciało 30 shurikenów w stronę Kakashiego. Gdy broń zetknęła się z ciałem srebrnowłosego jego ciało zniknęło w kłębie dymu tak jak i klon Naruto. Kazuo ruszył na cyklopa trzymając kunai w ręku. Będąc przy sensei'u uderzył go ciosem wzmocnionym chakrą. Jonin stracił równowagę i w tym momencie czerwonooki, zdobył dzwonek przecinając jeden ze sznurków.  
Hatake jeszcze zdążył chłopaka kopnąć w brzuch, co spowodowało że upadł na kolana trzymając w ręce jeden z dzwonków. Czerwonowłosy nie ruszał się z miejsca i trzymał rękę w miejscu uderzenia.  
-Kuso to boli… – powiedział i nagle wypluł sporą porcję krwi z ust. Cała drużyna razem z sensei'em podbiegła do niego.  
-Ej Kazuo wszystko w porządku? – spytała się różowowłosa i położyła dłoń na jego plecach a on wspierał się teraz na rękach.  
-Tak macie dzwonek – podał im swoją zdobycz po bitwie z cyklopem i uśmiechnął się.  
-Wszyscy zdaliście, bo współpracowaliście przynajmniej nie jesteście pół mózgami jak poprzedni genini – powiedział spokojnie srebrnowłosy i w tym momencie czerwonowłosy stracił przytomność. Hatake widząc to złapał chłopaka i przeprowadził powierzchowne oględziny stanu chłopaka i zamilkł na chwile.  
-Ktoś go próbował otruć…


	7. Chapter 6

Następna notka, proszę bardzo. Na razie notki będą utrzymane w głównym kanonie Anime i Mangi z modyfikacjami walk i wypowiedziami OC'ków.  
Miłego czytania.

* * *

20 minut później

-Kakashi to bolało mendo jedna – powiedział czerwonowłosy otwierając powoli oczy. Cała drużyna widząc to odetchnęła z ulgą a Hatake najbardziej.  
-Ktoś cię otruć próbował, masz pojęcie gdzie mogli to spróbować – spytał srebrnowłosy siedząc na trawie oparty o pniak. Kazuo pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zauważył że leżał na kolanach Sakury. Uśmiechnął się do niej tak że ona zarumieniła się.  
-Dobra idziemy do domów – fioletowooki wstał i zachwiał się lekko po czym ruszył w sobie znanym kierunku.  
-Kazuo jutro o 7:00 się spotykamy – zawołał za nim Kakashi, a ten tylko pomachał ręką nawet się nie odwracając.

* * *

Tydzień później w Akademii Ninja, pokój w którym przydziela się misje geninom

-A więc następną misją Drużyny numer siedem Kakashiego jest.. opieka nad synem Yojyu-sama, zrobić zakupy w warzywniaku w sąsiadującej wiosce – mówił Hokage trzymając w ręku kartkę i paląc fajkę wodną jak to miał w zwyczaju.  
-nie! nie dziękuję bardzo za takie misje – krzyknął Naruto a reszta drużyny tylko patrzyła na niego – chcę wykonywać fajniejsze misję, wybierzcie coś innego – miny jego drużyny były przeróżne od ‚co za pacan' do ‚ma trochę racji' aż do miny senseia i Kazuo ‚wiedziałem że w końcu to zrobi'.  
-Idioto, jesteście ciągle nowicjuszami, wszyscy potrzebują robić proste misję aby nabrać doświadczenia – wydarł się obecny tam, obok Hokage, Iruka, wstając z krzesła.  
-Ale, ale ! Robiliśmy tylko głupie misję ostatnio… – Kakashi zdzielił Naruto jednocześnie z Kazuo.  
-Przestań się wydurniać – powiedzieli jednocześnie Jonin i fioletowooki, po czym uśmiechnęli się do siebie.  
-Naruto, wygląda na to że muszę ci wytłumaczyć czym są misję – odezwał się Hiruzem patrząc na blondyna który, siedząc na podłodze, masował się w obolałą głowę.  
-Hiruzen-sama ja się tym zajmę w domu… – czerwonowłosy powiedział to w taki sposób że wszyscy obecni tam przełknęli głośno ślinę. W oczach starszego z bliźniaków płonął ogień, było widać że jest synem Kushiny – nie pochwalam zachowania mojego brata ale jednak zgadzam się z nim trochę – dodał na koniec starszy Uzumaki.  
-właśnie a poza tym to nie jestem już dzieckiem które robiło dowcipy – powiedział Naruto i udał focha z przytupem. Kakashi tylko podrapał się w tył głowy ‚oberwie mi się potem za to'. Iruka uśmiechnął się lekko, a Hokage zrobił to samo. (zrobił tą swoją minę co wygląda jak Rape Face xD)  
-Dobrze rozumiem, jeśli nalegacie pozwolę wam wykonać misję rangi C, Jest to eskorta pewnej osoby – powiedział Sarutobi trzymając ręce splecione przed twarzą.  
-Naprawdę! Kogo kogo, Daimio-sama czy księżniczkę – blondynek był podniecony co najmniej jakby się prochów nawdychał.  
-Nie tak szybko, zaraz go przedstawię, możesz teraz wejść? – zawołał Hokage, chwilę potem w drzwiach ukazał się facet po 50-tce w okularach z brodą i siwymi włosami. W ręce miał flaszkę na której była karteczka z podpisem Sake. Ubrany był czarną bluzkę i kremowe spodnie, a na plecach miał jakiś plecak.  
-Co? To są tylko dzieciaki – zaczął pić magiczny płyn prosto z gwinta – czy ten najmniejszy z debilną twarzą naprawdę jest ninja – powiedział staruszek i było słychać po nim że jest podpity.  
-Panie, po pierwsze nie pije się w miejscu publicznym a po drugie cuchniesz jak gorzelnia – Kazuo podszedł do starszego faceta i wziął butelkę z jego rąk i wylał zawartość jej przez okno. Staruszek najpierw zszokowany zachowaniem nastolatka trochę spoważniał.  
-Mam na imię Tazuna jestem ekspertem od budowy mostów, gdy wrócimy do mojego kraju oczekuje że będziecie mnie chronić aż skończę budować most.

* * *

Drużyna 7 właśnie wychodziła z wioski Naruto kłócił się o coś z Tazuną gdy nagle Kazuo stanął przy nich.  
-Naruto nie warto ten zadufany w sobie dupek nie widzi nic poza końcem własnego nosa i swojej butelki – powiedział na co Kakashi obdarował go ostrym spojrzeniem tak samo jak staruszek. Naruto zamknął się słysząc to zdanie i szedł spokojnie przodem razem z czerwonowłosym.  
Przez jakiś czas po drodze Kakashi tłumaczył Sakurze jak działa system shinobi w mniejszych krajach. I zapewniał ją że nie spotkają innych ninja na misji rangi C.  
Po drodze przez pewną polankę minęli dość sporą kałużę która natychmiast przykuła uwagę czerwonowłosego i Jonina.  
-Kakashi… – powiedział spokojnie Kazuo na co srebrnowłosy tylko przytaknął.  
W tym samym momencie było słychać świst przecinającego powietrze kunai'a który wbił się w tą kałużę.  
Po chwili nastąpiła eksplozja z notki wybuchowej przyczepionej do owego noża.  
Ułamek sekundy wcześniej z wody wyłoniło się dwóch ninja.  
-Sakura chroń Tazune – krzyknął Sasuke a Naruto w tym momencie uniknął ciosu łańcuchami i przybił je do drzewa kunaiem. Napastnicy nie mając ich wyciągnąć, wyrwali je z swoich specjalnych rękawic. Sasuke od razu stanął przed Sakurą. Naruto zdzielił obu butem w głowę tak że polecieli do tyłu a jego brat trzymając kolczaste łańcuchy swoich przeciwników zaatakował ich i związał jednym szarpnięciem. Kakashi rzucił kunaiami w łańcuchy i wbił je do ziemi tak że napastnicy nie mogli się ruszyć.  
-Dobra robota drużyno, a przy okazji Tazuna-san będziemy musieli porozmawiać – powiedział srebrnowłosy odwracając się do staruszka – Ci goście są Chuninami z Kirigakure – patrzył na ubranych na czarno ninja.  
-Jak udało ci się nas zauważyć – odezwał się jeden z nich.  
-Nie padało od kilku dni więc na drodze nie powinno być kałuży – powiedział spokojnie.  
-Dlaczego pozwoliłeś walczyć dzieciakom skoro wiedziałeś to wszystko – spytał Tazuna zwracając się w stronę Jonina.  
-Gdybym to ja walczył zabiłbym ich w mgnieniu oka, ale chciałem wiedzieć kto był ich celem – Kakashi patrzył groźniej w stronę Tazuny nie odwracając głowy.  
-Co masz na myśli – Tazuna wydawał się wyjątkowo zaskoczony.  
-To ty byłeś celem, lecz to rodzi inne pytanie czemu nic o tym nie wiemy – Hatake mierzył wzrokiem staruszka – twoja prośba dotyczyła uzbrojonych gangów i rabusiów, oraz strzec cię podczas budowy mostu. Jeśli naszymi przeciwnikami są ninja byłaby to droga misja rangi B,  
czyli to nie była część naszej misji – wskazał na ninja związanych w ich własnej broni.  
-Porozmawiamy potem, a tymczasem Kakashi weź resztę i idźcie do przodu ja tu skończę robotę – powiedział Kazuo, Jonin zrobił to o co prosił jego podopieczny który właśnie chwycił oba końce łańcuchów i szarpnął nimi mocno. Nagle cała drużyna odwróciła się w stronę czerwonowłosego by zobaczyć widok jak z horroru.  
Ciała ninja z Kiri zostały rozcięte na wiele nie dużych kawałeczków i razem z krwią opadły na ziemie, ochlapując chłopaka, który miał uśmiech na twarzy.  
Wszystkich przeszły ciarki po plecach a na ich twarzach malowało się obrzydzenie wymieszane z przerażeniem.  
Chłopak tylko obrócił się na pięcie i wyciągnął chusteczkę z plecaka – to co idziemy – powiedział idąc obok nich i wycierając krew z twarzy. Cała reszta stała, oczywiście poza Naruto, myśląc jedno ‚On jest straszny'  
po czym ruszyli za nim…


	8. Chapter 7

Notka jest długa gdyż nie chciałem dzielić walki jak to robią w anime.  
No to tyle co chciałem powiedzieć, miłego czytania życzę.

* * *

Jakiś czas później na łódce płynącej do Kraju Fal

Cała drużyna siedziała cicho w łódce jakiegoś faceta który wiosłował. Dookoła nich była mgła.  
-Mgła jest coraz gęstsza, prawie nic nie widzę – odezwała się różowowłosa a Kazuo leżał sobie na przodzie łódki obok siedzącego tam Naruto, Kakashi siedział obok Tazuny, który z kolei siedział przed właścicielem łódki.  
-Za chwilę zobaczymy most, jeśli będziemy poruszać się wzdłuż niego będziemy w Kraju Fal – powiedział wioślarz i ich oczom ukazał się wielki most a Naruto oglądał go z otwartą gębą.  
-Tazuna-san zanim łódka dopłynie do brzegu muszę cie o coś zapytać. Tożsamość tych którzy chcą się ciebie pozbyć i dlaczego, albo możemy odwołać misję gdy tylko dobijemy do brzegu – powiedział cyklop a w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko głośne mruknięcie.  
-Wygląda na to że muszę powiedzieć wam prawdę, znaczy się, chciałbym żebyście wysłuchali mojej historii – powiedział zwracając się do wszystkich obecnych – Tak jak powiedziałeś, ta misją nie zgadza się z opisem tej którą zgodziliście się wykonać. Bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek czyha na moje życie -jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez Kakashiego.  
-Bardzo niebezpieczny, kto taki? – wcześniejsza wypowiedź przykuła uwagę srebrnowłosego.  
-Na pewno przynajmniej słyszałeś o nim, ten człowiek do billioner Gatoh – głos staruszka był bardzo poważny, co musiało znaczyć że mówi prawdę.  
-Gatoh, ten z GatohCompany – Kakashi był tak zaskoczony, że nawet to że miał opaskę na jednym oku, nie uniemożliwiło to drugiemu o mało co nie wyskoczyć z orbit.  
-Tak ten sam na zewnątrz jest prezesem kompani transportowej, lecz naprawdę handluje ludźmi, narkotykami bronią i przejmuję nie wielkie państewka, to właśnie stało się z Krajem Fal jakiś rok temu, wkroczył do kraju używając przemocy i swojego bogactwa… – staruszek kontynuował swoją opowieść ale Kazuo już go nie słuchał tylko usnął. a przynajmniej się starał ale cały czas słyszał ich narzekanie i mamrotanie nad głową ale nie interesowało go ono. Jego uwagę dopiero przykuło otoczenie które zobaczył gdy wypłynęli z tunelu który prowadził wewnątrz wysp. Piękne drzewa rosnące w dnie rzeczułek i nie wielkie domki oraz magazyny. Wszystko było biedne ale miało swój urok. Po chwili zatrzymali się przy jakimś pomoście, gdzie drużyna razem z budowniczym zeszła na brzeg.  
-Zostawiam was tutaj, na razie – powiedział wioślarz zwracając się do staruszka.  
-Ok, wielkie dzięki – odpowiedział mu Tazuna, po czym mężczyzna odpalił silnik łódki i odpłynął w swoją stronę  
-Zabierzcie minę bezpiecznie do domu – po tej wypowiedzi drużyna ruszyła. Kakashi za to był pewien że tym razem przyślą jakiegoś bardziej doświadczonego Ninja, prawdopodobnie Jonina. Sasuke próbował cały czas narzucić jakąś rywalizację, Naruto jednak trzymając się rady brata ignorował to tak samo jak Sasuke jego.  
Nagle Kazuo zatrzymał wszystkich wyciągając rękę.  
-Nie jesteśmy tu sami od jakiegoś czasu – powiedział po czym nagle usłyszeć można było szelest z któregoś drzewa.  
-Wszyscy padnij – krzyknął Kakashi i gdyby nie to połowa jego Teamu 7, razem z ich klientem, byłaby pozbawiona głowy. Lecący w ich stronę kawał żelastwa okazał się być mieczem który wbił się ostrzem wysoko w jedno z drzew na drugim końcu polany na której się znajdowali.(AN:miecz wygląda charakterystycznie wpiszcie w google " Kubikiri no Boucho" będzie tam obrazek tego miecza nawet takie w jaki sposób się wbiło)  
Ułamek sekundy później, na rękojeści miecza, pojawił się człowiek. Był w niebieskich spodniach, jego górna część garderoby ograniczała się do ocieplaczy na dłoniach. Miały one wzór łat takich jak krowy mają. Ocieplacze znajdowały się także na jego nogach zaraz nad butami shinobi. Jego twarz była zakryta maską zrobioną z bandaży, a przed bok głowy miał przewiązane Hitai-ate, które wskazywało na przynależność do Kirigakure. Także miał czarne, krótkie włosy, tak samo jak i oczy.  
-Co za zaszczyt, czyż to nie sam nuke-nin z Kirigakure Zabuza Momochi, zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością – powiedział Kakashi występując przed szereg.  
-Zgaduje że to ty jesteś Sharingan Kakashi – Sasuke wyraźnie się spiął gdy usłyszał wypowiedź Momochiego – Przykro mi mówić, ale będziesz mi musiał oddać staruszka – powiedział spokojnie niskim głosem nuke-nin.  
Kakashi szybkim ruchem odsłonił swoje, ukryte pod Hitai-ate, oko. Było ono czerwone z trzema łezkami „tomoe" dookoła źrenicy.  
-Chrońcie Tazune, utwórzcie formację swastyki i nie wtrącajcie się w walkę, najlepszą współpracą teraz będzie nie wchodzenie mi w drogę – powiedział Hatake, po czym Zabuza zniknął z jego pola widzenia (AN: później wytłumaczę cały ten wykład Saska i Zabuzy na temat Sharingana, po prostu nie chciało mi się pisać tak długiego dialogu). Momochi przyjął pozycję do wykonania Jutsu stojąc na tafli jeziora. Po wpuszczeniu w wodę sporej ilości chakry, co nawiasem mówiąc chwilę trwa. Po chwili na całym obszarze w którym się znajdowli pojawiła się gęsta mgła.  
-**Ninpou: Kirigakure No Jutsu** – powiedział Zabuza po czym jego osoba zniknęła w ogóle z pola widzenia.  
-Prawdopodobnie minę spróbuje wyeliminować pierwszego – powiedział spokojnie Kakashi stając kawałek dalej od swojej drużyny.  
-Sensei, kim on jest – spytała Sakura będąc wyraźnie przerażoną całą sytuacją która miała miejsce.  
Nawet jej ręce w których trzymała kunai, trzęsły się trochę.  
-Momochi Zabuza. Były członek ANBU* w Kirigakure, znany tekże ze swoich technik Sairento Kiring. Jak sama nazwa mówi techniki te są wykonywane bezgłośnie. Możliwe że będziecie martwi zanim zdacie sobie z tego sprawę. Nie mogę także użyć mojego Sharingana do granic jego możliwości w tej mgle, więc bądźcie czujni.  
Ale jeśli zwiedziecie, tylko umrzecie(AN: ale rymuje mi się xD) – po wypowiedzi Hatake mgła stała się jeszcze gęstsza niż wcześniej.  
-Coraz mniej widać – powiedział Naruto rozglądając się nerwowo.  
-Kraj Fal jest otoczony oceanem, mgła często tu występuje – odpowiedział Tazuna samemu będąc przerażonym. Z każdą chwilą było coraz mniej widać, Do tego stopnia że Genini nie widzieli swojego sensei'a, który stał ok 4m od nich.  
-Osiem punktów – rozległ się głos we mgle – krtań, kręgosłup, wątroba, tętnica szyjna, obojczyk, nerki i serce. Tak wiele sposobów by zabić, a tak mało czasu – powiedział głos co wszystkich zmroziło i sprawiło iż nawet Kazuo, przeszły ciarki po plecach. Kakashi w następnej sekundzie eksplozją swojej chakry rozproszył mgłę w której się znajdowali. Sasuke był w najgorszym stanie psychicznym cały się trząsł do tego stopnia, że nawet jego kunai brzęczał (AN: Jak widać nasz Emo King kiepsko znosi KI*).  
-Sasuke, nie martw się będę was chronić nawet za cenę własnego życia. Nie pozwolę nikomu z mojej drużyny być zabitym – powiedział to uśmiechając się lekko, co trochę uspokoiło czarnowłosego.  
-No nie wiem, nie wiem – powiedział Zabuza pojawiając się dosłownie pomiędzy Geninami a Tazuną z mieczem chwyconym w jednej ręce, i opartym na plecach – To koniec – Kakashi odwrócił się w stronę swojego Teamu i jego sharingan od razu zarejestrował akcję Momochiego.  
Nim ten zdążył wyprowadzić cios Kakashi stał przed nim z wbitym kunai w jego brzuch. Z ciała nuke-nin'a zamiast krwi ciekła przez chwilę woda.  
-Sensei, za tobą – krzyknął Naruto. Za srebrnowłosym pojawił się drugi Zabuza. Pierwszy zamienił się w wodę i zniknął, natomiast drugi już brał zamach mieczem.  
-Giń pokrako!(AN: uwielbiam ten tekst, to chyba z postala) – cios Momochiego przeciął Kakashiego w pół, który także rozpadł się w wodę. Zabuza był wyraźnie zszokowany przebiegiem akcji.  
-**Mizu Bunshin** he – nasz właściciel miecza, zaczął powoli wszystko analizować by dojść do wniosku iż Hatake zdołał skopiować jego Jutsu nawet we mgle. Po chwili ex-jonin poczuł coś zimnego na swojej szyi. Był to kunai sensei'a drużyny siódmej.  
-Nie ruszaj się, to koniec – powiedział srebrnowłosy stojąc za Zabuzą, Na co wszyscy poza Kazuo patrzyli w osłupieniu. Zabuza zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać.  
-Koniec? Nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać tylko imitacjami, możesz być tego pewien – powiedział co spowodowało lekkie zdenerwowanie u Kakashiego. Nagle klon Momochiego pojawił się za srebrnowłosym – Nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać – czarnowłosy wyprowadził szybki cios swoim mieczem, pod którym w ostatniej chwili uchylił się użytkownik Sharingana. Gdy miecz utkwił w ziemi, Momochi oparł swój ciężar ciała na rękojeści i kopnął Kakashiego w twarz tak, iż ten po szybował w stronę jeziorka. Szybko wyciągając miecz z ziemi ruszył w stronę pana Hatake. Naglę uwagę nuke-nina przykuło to, że jego miecz nie chciał „wyjść" ze skały.  
Zauważył czerwonowłosego dotykającego ostrza miecza.  
-**Doton: Kajougan No Jutsu** – powiedział a miecz ex-jonina stał się tak ciężki iż nawet on sam nie mógł go podnieść. W tym samym momencie czerwonowłosy wykonał kilka kolejnych pieczęci, lecz nie dane mu było wykonanie jutsu. Czarnowłosy nuke-nin zaatakował go prosto w jego serce kunaiem. Gdy chłopak poczuł zimną stal w swojej piersi wiedział co się stało. Po prostu pozwolił już sobie na stracenie przytomności. Wtedy usłyszał głos w swojej podświadomości ‚Samsara no me, Kaigan'(TR:Oko Samsary, otwarcie). Chwilę potem już nie wiedział co się dzieje.  
Na zewnątrz podświadomości Kazuo.  
-**Shinra Tensei*** – powiedział genin i nagle jakaś nie widzialna siła odrzuciła nuke-nin'a od niego. Chłopak działając tylko z pomocą instynktu atakował, wyciągnął shurikeny i rzucił nimi w stronę Zabuzy.  
-**Bansho Ten'in** – tym razem ciało Momochiego zbliżało się niebezpiecznie szybko w stronę shurikenów, które wyrzucił fioletowooki. Nim ex-jonin zdążył zareagować leżał na ziemi, przygnieciony siłą tego samego jutsu co jego miecz. Kakashi szybko podbiegł do krwawiącego genina. Ten opadł na ziemię bez sił, jego drużyna widząc to podbiegła do niego.  
-Zabuza widać nie jesteś głupi wiem co chcesz zrobić… – powiedział krztusząc się krwią Kazuo -… zabijesz Gatoh zaraz po wykonanej robocie... Zawrzyjmy umowę, pomogę ci go zabić a ty, przestaniesz tropić Tazune co ty na to – Zabuza uśmiechnął się tylko lekko co było widać nawet przez jego maskę.  
-Kiedy i co z tego będę miał – Momochi wiedział jakie wynagrodzenie czeka go jeśli pozbędzie się budowniczego. Jednak postanowił wysłuchać oferty chłopaka.  
- Cały jego majątek, pół na pół co ty na to – czerwonowłosy starał się zostać przytomny tak długo jak mógł. Kakashi był w szoku słysząc ten plan ale był on lepszy niż jakikolwiek w tej chwili.  
-Zaczynam cie lubić mały – powiedział Zabuza i przytaknął głową że zgadza się na ten plan. Kazuo tylko wykonał pieczęć jedną ręką i uwolnił Momochiego ze swojego jutsu.  
-Dobra idźcie wykonać swoją misję, spotkamy się za tydzień – koło Zabuzy pojawiła się dziewczyna mniej więcej w wieku Naruto.  
-Haku idziemy stąd – dziewczyna wykonała kilka pieczęci i zniknęli w wirze powietrza.  
-Ok, nasza misja się jeszcze nie skończyła, musimy odprowadzić Tazune-san do domu, głowy do góry i w drogę – powiedział Kakashi i postawił kilka kroków. Nagle poczuł że jego ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa i tracąc przytomność padł jak kłoda na ziemie.  
-Kakashi-sensei – krzynął Naruto….

* * *

Koniec... a teraz wyjaśniena  
**ANBU – (An****_satsu Senjutsu Tokushu _****Bu****_tai) _****jest to specjalna jednostka taktyczno-skrytobójcza. Podlegają swojemu kage. Wykonują jak sama nazwa wskazuje najtrudniejsze misje i zabójstwa na zlecenie. Ich znakiem rozpoznawczym jest tatuaż na ramieniu a w trakcie misji maska na twarzy.**

**KI – (Killer Intent) jest to najprościej tłumacząc chęć zabicia swojego przeciwnika. Jeśli jest ona wystarczająco mocna sama obecność obok osoby wydzielającej KI może sparaliżować człowieka.**

**Shinra Tensei – jedna z technik Rinnengan'a (Oka Samsary). Polega na manipulacji prawami grawitacji i naginaniu ich do swej woli.  
Bansho Ten'in - działa podobnie. Pierwsza technika odpycha obiekty od użytkownika, a druga je przyciąga do niego, bądź innego obiektu. Oba te jutsu są technikami Ścieżki Devy. (Jedna z mocy Rinnengan'a. będzie później wyjaśniona).**


	9. Chapter 8

W domu Tazuny

W pokoju znajduję się cała drużyna siódma. Były tam rozłożone dwa posłania, na tym po lewej leżał Kakashi, a po prawej Kazuo który ciągle spał.  
-Przedobrzyłem z sharinganem – powiedział podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.  
-Panie sensei w porządku z tobą? – na leżącego jonina patrzyła córka Tazuny, Tsunami. Była to kobieta o kolorze włosów takim jak Sasuke. Jej oczy były koloru czarnego.  
-Będę mógł ledwo się ruszać przez najbliższy tydzień – wszystko bolało Kakashiego i ledwo trzymał się w pozycji siedzącej.  
-Więc nie powinieneś się ruszać w najbliższym czasie – powiedział spokojnie.  
-Myślę że masz rację – powiedział spokojnie i położył się z powrotem. Po chwili do pokoju weszła reszta drużyny Kakashiego razem z Tazuną. Sakura zaraz usiadła obok sensei'a.  
-Sharingan jest niesamowity, ale bardzo cię wycieńcza. Nie wiem czy jest dobrą rzeczą czy złą – powiedziała  
po czym zwróciła się w stronę Kazuo – Ale co to były za techniki te których używał – wlepiała w niego swoje oczy z podziwem.  
-Sensei, nic mu nie będzie – spytał Naruto siadając obok brata. Kakashi tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
-Nie ale bez niego też nie będziemy mogli podjąć akcji nie wiem jaki ma plan – patrzy na na blondyna, który otworzył oczy szeroko i już miał zaczynać coś mówić – Będzie miał paskudną bliznę, ale poza tym w porządku.  
-To chociaż tyle – odetchnął z ulgą niebieskooki i oparł się o ścianę.  
-A co do pytania Sakury, te techniki manipulowały grawitacją a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję. Tylko że nigdy o takich nie słyszałem – powiedział spokojnie, na co Sasek się odezwał.  
-Ja słyszałem, to niemożliwe żeby on mógł ich używać, musiałby posiadać geny mojego klanu i klanu Senju - Sasuke był pewny tego co mówi, no co połowa zgromadzonych nie miała zielonego pojęcia o czym czarnooki mówi – Jak wiecie w Konoha są dwa wielkie doujutsu. Byakugan klanu Hyuga i Sharingan klanu Uchiha. Jednak biblioteka mojego klanu mówiła o 3 wielkim Doujutsu które pozwalało na manipulacje grawitacją i kilka innych umiejętności. Żeby mieć to Doujutsu trzeba posiadać geny Uchiha i Senju, ponieważ jak mówiła ta księga… jedynym znanym posiadaczem tego Doujutsu był Rikudou Sennin. Dlatego nie możliwe żeby to było to – skończył wykład czarnowłosy i wszyscy zamilkli.  
-Akurat tak się składa że możliwe – powiedział Kazuo, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej – matka naszego ojca była z Uchiha, a nasza mama byłą z klanu Uzumaki, którzy z kolei byli krewnymi Senju – powiedział czerwonowłosy patrząc na nich a jego oczy zamiast normalnych fioletowych były szare. miały normalną źrenice lecz nie było widać tęczówki a od źrenicy dookoła były okręgi aż do końca twardówki.  
- No to będzie interesujące – powiedział spokojnie Naruto, jednak dało się słyszeć entuzjazm w jego głosie.  
- Nie, nie będzie – odezwał się głos z tyłu pokoju. był to chłopiec ok. 6 lat był w kremowym podkoszulku i zielonych ogrodniczkach. na głowie miał biały kapelusz (nie wiem jak to nazwać inaczej) spod którego wystawały czarne końcówki włosów. był bardzo podobny do obecnej w pokoju Tsunami.  
- A ty to kto – wypalił od razu Naruto  
- O Inari gdzie byłeś – odezwał się Tazuna wyraźnie ucieszony.  
- Wróciłem dziadku – podbiegł do staruszka i przytulił się do niego.  
- Inari przywitaj się z gośćmi. To ninja którzy eskortowali dziadka – Tsunami założyła ręce na biodra i wyglądała na niezadowoloną zachowaniem syna.  
Malec zmierzył wszystkich uważnie wzrokiem.  
- Mamo oni zginą. Nie ma szans aby ktoś wygrał z Gatoh – powiedział mały, na co Naruto już trząsł się żeby coś powiedzieć ale ubiegł go jego brat.  
- Kto powiedział o wygrywaniu, po prostu go zabije – czerwonowłosy mówiąc to spojrzał się na malca którego ciarki przeszły po plecach na samą myśl.  
- Jakbyście jeszcze mogli coś zrobić, Jeśli nie chcecie umrzeć lepiej wracajcie do domu – powiedział maluch i wychodząc z pokoju, a Sakura trzymała Naruto który się darł że coś zaraz dziecku zrobi. Sasuke za to tylko parzył na syna Tsunami.  
-Przepraszam za niego – Tazuna uśmiechnął się do obecnych tam ninja.  
-Kakashi proponuje jakiś trening bo założę się że będzie trzeba obronić wioskę przed ludźmi Gatoh. Wiesz na pewno nie będą szczęśliwi że pozbawimy ich źródła utrzymania – Kazuo uśmiechnął się lekko na co srebrnowłosy tylko przytaknął.

* * *

Dzień później

-Nie będziemy marnować czasu i zaczniemy trening – powiedział Kakashi do swojej drużyny. Znajdowali się teraz w lesie za domem Tazuny. Kazuo leżał pod drzewem śpiąc, zresztą co mu się dziwić stracił sporo krwi został dostarczony do domu. Kakashi zaczął tłumaczyć że będą trenować chodzenie po drzewach bez użycia rąk. Po chwili gdy reszta drużyny zaczęła wykonywać ćwiczenie, Hatake podszedł do czerwonowłosego.  
-Więc o co to chodzi z tym o czym rozmawialiśmy w nocy – spytał jonin patrząc na genina.  
-Ehh… jak byłem nieprzytomny tak jakby spotkałem kogoś… – powiedział Uzumaki patrząc w niebo – powiedział on że Naruto przyniesie wielką zmianę w świecie shinobi, a ja mam mu w tym pomóc. Ale nie to mnie martwi… – cyklopa zaciekawiło to co mówił szarooki – …bardziej to że nie jestem jedynym z tymi oczami… – Uzumaki był wyraźnie zamyślony, dopiero gdy Hatake nim szturchnął zaczął przykuwać uwagę do tego co jonin mówi.  
-Kazuo mam coś dla ciebie – podał mu zwój na którym pisało ‚Ogień' – naucz się trochę z nich potem dalej jest kilka jutsu z każdej natury chakry, w tym moje własne jutsu ‚Raikiri'. Większość jest naprawdę potężna więc uważaj z nimi – poczochrał Kazuo po włosach na co ten się uśmiechnął szeroko  
- Arigatou sensei. No dobra trening czas zacząć – powiedział szarooki i złożył ręce w pieczęć barana…

* * *

Trzy dni od ataku Zabuzy na drużynę siódmą

Sakura razem siedziała na moście który Tazuna i ziewała. Kazuo razem z staruszkiem nosili belki potrzebne robotnikom.  
- Gdzie jest ten rozwrzeszczany blondyn i arogancki dzieciak – Tazuna patrzył na młodą Haruno. Ta zrobiła dumną minę jakby nie wiadomo kim była.  
- Ćwiczą chodzenie po drzewach, ja jestem taka mądra że Kakashi-sensei kazał mi pana pilnować – skończyła swoją wypowiedź i zaraz obok jej głowy przeleciał gumowy młotek.  
- Przestań się mądrzyć tylko pilnuj nas chyba że wolisz się zamienić – powiedział czerwonowłosy patrząc na zielonowłosą.  
Nagle do Tazuny podszedł jeden z robotników.  
- Tazuna mam sprawę… – facet był wyraźnie zakłopotany.  
- O co chodzi Gichi – staruszek przerwał swoją pracę.  
- Wiesz myślałem dużo i chyba zrezygnuje z pracy przy budowie tego mostu, nie chce żeby Gatoh dorwał moją rodzinę jeśli my umrzemy wszystko straci znaczenie, więc przestańmy – skończył brunet i zanim Tazuna zdążył coś powiedzieć  
- Panie Gichi jesteśmy tu żeby was bronić, nic się nie stanie twojej rodzinie – czerwonowłosy podszedł do faceta, który nagle się wydarł na niego.  
- Co ty wiesz dzieciaku, nie mieszkasz w miejscu gdzie wszyscy czyhają na twoje potknięcie żeby pozbawić cię wszystkiego! – Kazuo wyraźnie spoważniał i podszedł bardzo blisko faceta.  
- Nie wiesz jakie życie ja i mój brat wiedliśmy wiec nie oceniaj tak pochopnie – szepnął mu na ucho na co facet zdziwił się lekko – jesteśmy tu po to by was chronić i wasze rodziny, w końcu niema nic ważniejszego co nie? – uśmiechnął się szeroko jak jego braciszek. Po chwili oddalił się w stronę domu Tazuny.  
Bedąc już w domu usiadł w jadalni na podwyższeniu i zaczął medytować.

* * *

Był wieczór. W jakimś zakątku lasu Naruto i Sasuke dalej trenowali wspinanie się po drzewach. Obaj nie chcieli pozwolić sobie nawzajem się wyprzedzić. Po którymś razie blondyn usiadł na chwilę na ziemi. Przypominał sobie wskazówki jakie dała mu wcześniej Sakura.  
- Ej, Naruto – zawołał niebieskookiego Uchiha.  
- Cholera! Nie przeszkadzaj mi jak się koncentruję – żyłka na czole Uzumakiego pulsowała mocno.  
- Słuchaj bo… – chłopak był ewidentnie zakłopotany. ‚A to rzadkość żeby on odzywał się do mnie' pomyślał Naruto wpatrując się w Saska – Prosiłeś wcześniej Sakurę o wskazówki prawda? Co ci powiedziała – chłopak spojrzał w inną stronę, wstydząc się tego że prosi kogoś o pomoc.  
Nagle mina Naruto przybrała szyderczy uśmiech – nie powiem ci – Czarnooki wkurzył się ewidentnie i patrzył na niego wściekły – i tak dobrze to robisz musisz tylko dalej trenować – powiedział Uzumaki, za to Sasuke się zdziwił po czym powrócili do ćwiczenia.

* * *

Późnym wieczorem córka Tazuny skończyła przygotowywać kolację. Przy stole siedzieli wszyscy spokojnie jedząc.  
- Naprawdę fajnie jest teraz. Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd jadłem z tyloma ludźmi – powiedział wesoło Staruszek. Naruto i Sasuke jedli na wyścigi i co chwile żygali. Sakura patrzyła na nich z politowaniem, a Kazuo uśmiechał się tylko. Po skończonej kolacji czerwonowłosy pomagał zmywać pani Tsunami. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole poza różowowłosą, która patrzyła się z bliska na zdjęcie wiszące na ścianie – Dlaczego to zdjęcie jest podarte… – Haruno nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania.  
- Sakura przestań to ktoś ważny dla rodziny i go tu nie ma, wiesz co to znaczy? – powiedział Kazuo po czym Tazuna wziął duży łyk herbaty.  
- Tak dobrze mówisz. Był on nazywany tu bohaterem… – w tym momencie Inari wyszedł z jadalni.  
- Tato ile razy ci mówiłam żebyś nie mówił o nim przy Inarim – córka starca pobiegła za swoim synem. Po chwili Kazuo też wyszedł z kuchni.  
- Nii-san gdzie idziesz – lazurowooki patrzył w stronę swojego bliźniaka.  
- Idę się przejść – Kazuo wyszedł z domu na bosaka. Lubił chodzić po trawie na bosaka, czuł wtedy to co kochał czyli bliskość natury. Po chwili zobaczył Tsunami rozmawiającą z swoim synem. Poszedł inną drogą w stronę lasu. gdzie zniknął wirze liści.  
Pojawił się przed wielkim domem w którym, według informacji podanych przez Haku, żył Gatoh.  
- Zabuza, Haku odciągnijcie strażników ja zajmę się naszym celem i skarbcem.  
10 Minut później  
Z domu wyszedł Kazuo z dwoma zwojami w ręce. Podchodząc spokojnie rzucił jeden z nich w stronę Zabuzy.  
- Macie tu wasza dola za robotę, do zobaczenia wam -powiedział czerwonowłosy mijając ich. Nagle Haku złapała go za ramię.  
- Czekaj trochę głupio tak teraz mówić ale nawet nie spytaliśmy cię o imię – patrzyła na niego a on tylko odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Uzumaki Kazuo – powiedział i poszedł dalej, a oni patrzyli na niego. Dopiero teraz zauważyli że chłopak był bez butów. Mimowolnie oboje zaczęli się śmiać.  
- Naprawdę interesujący dzieciak – powiedział Momochi uśmiechając się pod swoją maską  
- Zabuza-san to rzadkość żeby ktoś cię tak zainteresował – wtrąciła się szatynka do jego rozmyślać.  
-Tak…, a wiesz co jest zabawne Haku. Aż nie mogę się doczekać żeby zobaczyć co z niego wyrośnie… – po tej wypowiedzi panna Yuki roześmiała się cicho by po chwili zniknąć ze swoim mistrzem.  
Chłopak po dłuższym spacerze znalazł się w domu Tazuny. Gdzie będąc już zmęczonym położył się na swoim posłaniu i szybko usnął.

Rezydencja Gatoh

Dwóch facetów wparowało do pokoju szefa. W środku znaleźli wcześniej wspomnianego z poderżniętym gardłem, leżącego na podłodze w kałuży własnej krwi.  
Na ścianie widniała także wiadomość napisana krwią ‚Zostawcie tą wyspę inaczej skończycie jak on'.  
-Chłopaki czas przypiłować trochę wieśniaków – zawołał jeden przez okno a na zewnątrz stało około 300 wiwatujących najemników. Po chwili cała zgraja ruszyła w stronę najbliższej mieściny.


End file.
